


angels in the snow

by whimless



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fun, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Laughter, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Soulmates, True Love, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimless/pseuds/whimless
Summary: when the snow began to fall, dream and george found alternative ways to stay warm.ORdnf went on a wholesome, winter adventure!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	angels in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!
> 
> not very plot-based, but has some nice imagery
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (twitter - @whimless)

A blanket of snow covered the ground. Strips of ice teased innocent bystanders with their glassy exterior. Dream stood patiently outside of George’s house. Frost hugged the window panes in swirls of unique patterns. A breath of crisp air passed through Dream’s lips. The surrounding air was cold, yet they curled into a warm grin as George opened his front door. He lowered to give him a hug, and Dream could feel the comfort radiating from him. George pulled away to look into Dream’s eyes, returning his affection with a pleasant smile.

“Are you ready, George?” Dream spoke softly, yet with a sense of urgency. George tilted his head and swept a loose strand of hair from Dream’s forehead.

“Ready.”

\---

The world hummed to life.

Morning light laced through the clouds and trees. Rows of houses lined with stretches of white-coated grass began to buzz with energy. Bundles of snow crunched beneath the pair’s feet. Dream looked at George. Pools of hazel collected in his eyes, overflowing to form clusters of dark freckles. Dream’s hand brushed against the other man's. George glanced at their fingers, barely in contact, before intertwining his with Dream’s. Blush pink forced the cool blue from Dream’s face.

Both of their smiles grew larger.

Shop windows with charming displays whizzed by in a blur of delightful colours. The avenue started to fill with inhabitants, moving with determination. Dream, for a moment, allowed himself to disconnect from reality, enabling the amenity George provided to glaze over him.

Until he sensed George’s hand splitting from his.

He looked at George, who was darting down the street at great speed. This alarmed Dream. He was about to sprint after him, when George swiftly turned on his heel. Dream stared at him in a panicked manner, but George’s eyes lit up.

“I’ll be right back, promise!” The way George spoke was reassuring, so Dream didn’t move when he dashed into a nearby café. He trusted him. Dream adjusted his hair, seeping out from the vibrant beanie containing it. He glanced at the shop signs hanging above his head. Icicles sprouted towards the crystal pavement below. Eager customers rushed into a variety of shops, desperate to escape the freezing temperatures. Dream felt no urge to follow them, as he observed George exiting the café, carrying two drinks and a cordial warmth.

“For you!” George offered Dream one of the cups, beaming at his accomplishment. Dream accepted the beverage, igniting his skin at the touch. Ribbons of steam binded with the water vapour circulating around them. Dream repaid him with a kiss on the forehead, taking him by surprise. George’s eyes were immersed with intensity, bursting with flecks of lust and tenderness.

Their fingers reunited, as they continued along the content path laid ahead.

\---

Arrays of trees dressed in silver garments huddled around a glacial lake. Solitary leaves coasted through the bare branches, accommodating gallant birds nestled in sanctuary. Winter swans embarked on relocating, leisurely strolling in aid of their young. Dream secured his skates, then helped George with his. The pair rose to their feet with nimble movement, clutching the other for support. Delicate blades carved the snow.

Then met the ice.

George slipped from Dream’s grasp, gliding across the frozen water with effortless steps. Dream paced himself, balancing on the smooth surface his partner easily conquered. George created quaint designs in the chiseled substance with fluency, to be instantly demolished by the other’s lack of coordination.

The limber technique George demonstrated enthralled Dream. Sequences of refined gestures ensured they were close, arms linked in temptation. Surges of passion fueled the duo, as they danced around the ice to the birdsong gracing their ears. George rested his head on Dream’s chest, swaying to the rhythm of his kindled heart. Dream soundly encased George in his sleeves. Neither let go until the snowflakes began to show.

\---

The sun set over the duo as they lay in the evening snow. Distinct hues of blue and green painted the sky with elegant strokes. Dream crafted a small braid in George’s hair. Flakes of ivory weaved amongst his brunette strands. George’s navy coat spilled over the pair, dusted with snowflakes that continually trickled from the heavens. Dream’s curiosity filled the calm air.

“Do you ever think about the future, George?” He wrapped his arms around the other, providing a feeling of heat no fire ever could. George twiddled with Dream’s fingers in thought.

“Of course I do.” He paused. “Do you?”

“All the time.” Dream closed his eyes, letting past and present memories ripple in his mind. “I think of our future. Together.” Dream felt George shift under his indigo ocean.

“Really?” Dream’s grip on George tightened.

“I want to be with you, George. In this world and the next.” George turned, nose inches away from Dream’s.

“Good, because I am yours. Forever and always.” Dream held George’s face close to his. “Now, tell me what you have in mind.”

Laughter lingered in the coursing wind.

They were the angels in the snow.

\---

Night had fallen.

Dream and George walked hand in hand through the vacant streets. Moonlight illuminated the route they were to follow. Stars glued to the sky glimmered as George pointed them out. White specks flashed in his eyes with every blink. He positioned his head on Dream’s shoulder, moving in eccentric ways. The city retired, energy releasing through windows and doors. Glows of yellow light dissipated into the stellar sky. They arrived at George’s house, giggling as they climbed the steps to his porch. George stood on his tiptoes, kissing Dream on the cheek. He gazed up at him, fond words rolling off of his tongue with ease.

“Thank you.” George said. Dream’s breath hitched.

“For what?” He caught a glimpse of Dream’s face, stained faint rose. He squeezed his hand.

“Being mine.” George attempted to unlock the front door, but Dream held him close.

“I never want to let you go.” George cupped Dream’s face with his woolen gloves, whispering into his ear.

“Come inside then.” Rose pink converted to scarlet red. George disappeared through the doorframe, enticing Dream with an open passageway.

Dream smiled, even when aware no one was watching. He obeyed, stepping onto the plush carpet and closing the door behind him.

Intimacy shaped their inseparable hearts, making them whole. A foreign feeling of security washed over them, yet they knew exactly what it was.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed
> 
> bye for now!
> 
> (twitter - @whimless)


End file.
